


Lost Boy

by Lancelotv01



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Lance bottoms, Lost Lance AU, M/M, credit to Kaxpha's Lost Lance AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelotv01/pseuds/Lancelotv01
Summary: “Yeah...yeah the name Blue sounds about right.” He lies, quite frankly he doesn't know why he did. The name Blue doesn't sit right with him fully, it provides a sense of nostalgia but, it doesn't completely suit him.“Then...Blue, what do you recall last?” The being asks again, causing him to shrug his broad shoulders.****Credit to Kaxpha's lost Lance AU





	1. Prologue

The first sound he is able to identify is the high pitch hissing that slithers through the mist; the second thing he notices is the nauseating feeling of gravity hitting him, causing him to fall forward, thankfully he never hits the ground. Rather strong arms cradle him from the impact , a sweet, silk like voice draws his mind from the noise.

“You’re awake! Oh my I wasn’t prepared for this! You were supposed to be in there for another day!” The voice is high in pitch, vaguely feminine and dripping with concern. Though his head feels like it's spinning in the still room he is able to drop himself low enough not to throw up on the kind being. “Careful, you might be a little sick, the antigravity setting might have caused this during your healing process.” The woman explains, causing him to peer up at his savior. What he hopes to find is another human, but finds another being in it’s stead.

Her skin glows a gentle yellow in a soft pastel tone, almost as soft and warm as the sun. Her almond eyes shine, though they are a solid black. She has no hair, but the curve of her head extends just a bit further than his.

“W-woah!” He can't help but voice his surprise at her very..odd appearance. He wouldn’t say she was unattractive, but just...different. A good different. He stumbles back slightly, away from the entity.

“I apologize, does my appearance concern you?” she hums, he’s silent for a moment, just taking in her beauty.

“I..n-no, so-sorry, I was just...surprised. Where am I?” He asks, unmoving from his current position. The woman kneels next to him, making talking with her easier.

“You are on planet Tophy, tell me, what is your name?” She asks, though she has no pupil for him to identify where her gaze has shifted he can feel her attention on him. The man searches his brain for the answer to her question, but comes up empty.

“I-I don't know, but I...sorta remember Blue..maybe, that was my name?” He asks.

“I am unsure, only you can answer that question.” She replies, he scratches his head, feeling indents and small scabs. Whatever had happened to him is...concerning.

“Yeah...yeah the name Blue sounds about right.” He lies, quite frankly he doesn't know why he did. The name Blue doesn't sit right with him, it provides a sense of nostalgia, but it doesn't completely suit him.

“Then...Blue, what do you recall last?” The being asks again, causing him to shrug his broad shoulders.

“I-I don't really know, everything is kinda a blur. I just remember some screaming, and...this voice in my head yelling at me.” Blue grumbles “what...what happened to me?” He asks, almost afraid of the answer he might receive.

nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“We found you on an uninhabited, nearby planet, your ship had crash landed there and you had lost a significant amount of blood along with some severe trauma to the head. Luckily we were able to stitch you up. We had to shave a portion of the fur on the side to access the cut, none the less it was successful and we were able to put you in the healing pod afterwards.” She explains it like speaking of the weather. 

The storm of information hits blue like a hurricane. 

He could have _died._

“Oh...wow.” Is all he can muster in this moment.

“A tic longer and you would have been dead.” She hums before standing. “Can you stand as well? Come, we shall eat.” She smiles holding a hand out for him to grab. Blue takes her hand in his allowing her to help him up. Underneath her tunic like clothes seemed to be muscle mass he couldn't comprehend because while she looked so frail and dainty she manages to heave him up with one strong pull. It took him by surprise, but he could no longer question this girl was strong.

“Wh-what's your name?” He asks, she turns to him eyes blinking sideways rather than his normal up and down.

“Jaunda, but you can call me Jaun.” She grins her large pointed ears twitching with a certain jovialness Blue finds intriguing. “Come, let's get some food in you and speak more of the current situation.” She grins wrapping a long arm around his shoulders. The action is motherly, and soft, Blue feels...safe. He nods to her statement and allows her to lead him to the nearest room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want her name to be pronounced like Dawn but with a J


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of  
> -eating & sleeping disorder  
> -unhealthy coping  
> -grieving

Keith slowly learns to cope with his loss. Though Lance is gone, they never forget him, he is always in their hearts and minds, but so is the war. The team had been insistent about searching for Lance on that uninhabited planet for months before they decided it was time to call it quits.

Keith never wants to stop looking.

Over time he has to get used to Lance not being around. Has to get used to the silent halls, and quiet rooms. 

Its sickening.

Though his methods of dealing with everything aren't healthy they're still better than when he started out. At least he was eating properly again, and getting sleep on some nights. Other nights he'd wake up in a fit, looking for Lance to ground him, only to find the spot in their bed empty.

After several months Allura manages to pilot the blue lion. Blue had been out of commission for a long time due to extreme damages, and lack of a pilot. Once she was able to fly again it took time and lots of convincing to let Allura pilot her, even then Allura can never return from a mission without crying. The blue lion’s memory of Lance was always flooding into Allura’s mind, and so did the lion’s feelings for their lost pilot.

Keith has once or twice borrowed her to even just see Lance again, so he would never forget his lover’s face. As time drags on, so did their lives.

The castle is much quieter without Lance’s jokes and boisterous laugh. It'a silent without Lance to fill the spaces.

Even Hunk has gradually become more secluded, Pidge as well. Both have their methods of coping, none of theirs are healthy either.

Shiro and Allura have the easiest time bouncing back from the damage, having known Lance for the least amount of time, but that didn't mean they didn't feel for their team.

They each feel the conflicting emotion whenever they form Voltron. It's difficult to handle, and they aren't always compatible. Shiro’s main focus is always too far towards Allura, not that Keith could blame him, he was the same when Lance had been around.

Things are different now, and Keith feels...jealous.

At least Shiro could still protect his loved one. Everyone is still grieving for their loss, all in different ways, so when Voltron gets their ass handed to them it doesn't come as much of a surprise to the team, and neither did Keith’s fury. 

Once away from the situation keith throws his helmet onto the floor, startling poor Hunk. He storms over to Shiro, the fire in his eyes burning to match that of the red lion. 

“I can't believe you! You keep putting us in danger like this! We can't hold a bond if this continues!” He shouts, mouth running a mile a minute. “Shiro you're our leader! Start acting like it! All you do is worry about Allura! Don't deny it! I can feel your suffocating concern for only her whenever we form Voltron!” Shiro hardens his gaze at the carelessly placed words.

“Keith, I'll try to ignore this because you're grieving but don't you feel your argument is a bit hypocritical? I could alway feel your desire to keep everyone safe, but more importantly Lance was always at the forefront of your mind.” Shiro snaps. “Perhaps I'm just worried of losing another member, recently the Galra have been targeting the blue lion because they know Allura’s bond is the weakest and won't be able to defend herself as well, I'm worried for her.” Shiro is in Keith’s space and Hunk has to personally intervene.

“Guys knock it off, fighting about this won't solve anything,” Both men look away in shame, “let's just try to relax and get everything as it was before.” Hunks words are soft, per usual before Lance had entered his life and helped Hunk open up. Keith and Shiro nod in silent agreement. Nothing will be as it was before. “Okay, Me and Pidge are going to help Coran with the castle systems that need repair, you...you two just be nice to each other.” It's all Hunk could ask for as he walks away from them to join the orange haired altean and small human.

***

Keith and Shiro have minimal conversation for the duration of the castle’s repairs.

Shiro is generally hovering around Allura to assist her in anyway, and Keith is almost always in the training room, gradually increasing his levels.

Today is just one of those days. Keith manages to get to level nine, sweat beading down his head and back, as he prepares to enter level ten the system pauses for an announcement.

“Paladins, please meet with us in the main control room.” Allura’s voice calls over the intercom, Keith wipes the sweat beading on his upper lip with his shirt before turning off the training session and making his way up to the main room. He doesn’t bother changing, doesn’t bother to really care much. Once there Keith sees he’s the last to arrive, before Lance would always be late with him, which wouldn’t make him feel as anxious about it. Now it just feels like everyone is staring at him in his most naked form.

“Keith, glad to see you could join us.” Allura’s tone isn’t bitter, but has a pinch of salt to her words. “Recently I’ve found our team work to be less than adequate. I understand the loss of our blue paladin-” Keith can’t help but interrupt her.

“Lance, he was more than just the blue paladin, you know, he was our friend.” he snaps, unable to bite back his sour tone. No one is surprised, nor does anyone correct him.

“Right, our loss was great, and we are all adjusting, but we can not let this interfere with our main objective, to replace the blue paladin and return to protecting the universe.” Keith wants so badly to fight Allura on this, wants to say Lance can’t be replaced because he’s one of a kind, he’s... _Lance_. He finally finds the ability to bite his tongue when Shiro eyes him down. He can’t handle this. “Since the castle’s damages are far more extreme than we had expected we sought attention of a nearby planet who was more than willing to help us, we should be landing in a couple of vargas.” Allura explains before continuing with her spiel. “We will be here for quite some time so I do hope it brings us closer together.” Keith is gone before she can really finish.

***

As promised they land on the planet in a couple hours, they don't bother to suit up since the inhabitants were said to previously have an alliance with the Alteans.

Keith wasn't there for the briefing of the culture of the planet. Keith quickly finds the inhabitants are vaguely humanoid. The only difference is the erratic skin color that vary from pastel to neon from every color in the rainbow and then some.

“Planet Tophy welcomes you, Voltron.” Their leader says with a grin as Allura steps forward.

“Thank you, we could not ask for better help than from the Tophians, our ship was recently heavily damaged and require assistance to repair.” Allura explains with a grin, their leader smiles back at them.

“Of course, I have gathered the finest to work upon your ship and I hope for them to be of use.” Their monarch states with a grin as they present the helpers. They're all dressed in the same puke green overalls and white shirt with boots. Keith lets his eyes scan over them before stopping at the most humanoid looking one there. Keith's breathing hitches as the sight of tan skin and blue eyes. His hair is oddly cut, and rather butchered, but it makes way for a very thick scar that runs from the back of his head to the corner of his brow. Keith notices the way he averts his eyes when blue hues meet violet, and tears nearly start pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Lance?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet previewed please excuse minor mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Updates should be once a month. Could vary based on schedule.


End file.
